


Campfire

by FrozenMemories



Series: Assclown Shenanigans [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Nick and David have a heart to heart.Tumblr fic prompt (kisses and confessions by a campfire and/or hurt feelings/sadness)





	Campfire

“Hey,” Nick startled David out of his reverie, making him jump ever so slightly because he hadn’t heard him approach over the crackling sounds of the campfire.

“May I sit down?”

He didn't wait for a reply before he slumped down next to David onto the ground. Mirroring his pose Nick rested his forearms on his knees, his elbow barely brushing David’s.

“Are you gonna talk to me?” he asked but David kept his mouth shut and his gaze stoically focused on the dancing flames.

To keep himself from fidgeting Nick picked up tiny sticks and flicked them into the fire.

“Look,” he offered, “I’m sorry, okay?”

No matter how long he had known David, known him intimately, he still found it hard to read the other man, especially when he was this tenaciously quiet. Giving in to his own urges he decided to take a chance and put an arm loosely around his shoulders. He felt David's body tense at the touch, though he made no move to shy away from it.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you, I was just…” he paused, gathering his thoughts, “taken by surprise I guess…”

“Surprise?” David snapped his head sideways to make eye contact, shrugging Nick’s arm off in the process. “It’s been months, Nick. They were bound to figure it out at some point, even being the idiots they are,” he shook his head before he continued, slightly more agitated, “what you were was not surprised but ashamed.”

The accusation cut Nick deeply but he had to admit that there was a fraction of truth behind it and that made it hurt even more. He _liked_ David - more than liked him - he should be able to stand by that. Besides, Greg, Henry and Dave were their _friends_ , what was he so afraid of?

“You’re right, I’m an asshole,” he conceded, looking away from David again in shame.

He let the flickering glow of the flames mesmerize him and continued to stare into the alternating yellow and orange in search of the right words to say in order to rectify his previous mistake.

“I’m sorry,” was all he could come up with.

In the distance he could hear the voices of the other three, laughing and talking inside the cabin they had rented for their weekend getaway. He recalled the grin on Greg’s face when the topic had come up earlier. It had been teasing, amicable, but by no means deprecating. He wound back to Henry’s slightly panicked expression the moment he realized what he had blurted out; no disapproval there, just innocent suspicion. And even the slightly uncomfortable look on Super Dave’s face had held no judgment and was probably just evoked by the strange tension that Henry’s words had tainted the group in.

His sudden outburst had been uncalled for. There was no excuse for it and he had already spent the better part of an hour regretting the pained expression he had put on David’s face. Sure, they had both agreed to keep things to themselves, but there was a clear distinction between quiet secrecy and straight out denial.

He was startled out of his musing when he felt David rest a hand on his knee and squeeze.

“I was worried about their reactions, too,” David admitted. “That doesn’t warrant your response, though.”

Nick smiled grimly.

“I know.”

He sighed and picked up another branch to throw into the flames.

Carefully he glanced sideways at David, whose eyes were glued to the campfire once again, the glimmering lights doing nothing to veil the hurt look he still wore.

“I’m not ashamed of my feelings for you,” he said, his voice cracking slightly under the weight of his own emotions.

David looked up in surprise but didn’t speak.

“I…” Nick’s heart hammered as he helplessly scrambled for words that would make sense, “Dave, Jesus, this thing between us, it…” he paused, realizing that he sounded like an even bigger moron than he probably was, “I really want this to work out. I really, really want to be with you,” he confessed.

“And I don’t care who knows,” he added quietly.

David quirked his brow at the unexpected words.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

Nick nodded and adjusted his posture so that he could look into David’s eyes more directly.

“I’m sure, David,” he stated sincerely.

The faintest of smiles ghosted across David’s lips.

“They’re not gonna let us live this down easy, you know,” he warned.

“Let them,” Nick muttered and bridged the distance between them with a kiss.

Closing his eyes he felt David lean into it and brought his hands up to his face to pull him closer.


End file.
